Chronicles of the War Doctor:The Beginning
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The War Doctor begins his stride towards ending the Time war, however in between the beginning and end lets see how it all happened.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS jolts, shakes, and jumbles enough to wake up the woman lying on the seat adjacent from the console. Her eyes open to the bright lights of the overhead ceiling. Brighter than some supernova's, it blinds the woman and she comically falls off the seat.  
"Ow, oh my god where am I." The girl so disoriented asks.  
"You are in the TARDIS my dear well on your way back home." The Warrior replies as he going over coordinates.  
"The what?..." She stands up to see this very old man working with some sort of contraption that is still jolting a bit.  
"The TARDIS, girl are you deaf, and stupid?" Sarcastically the Warrior scoffs.  
"Girl has a name and its Mana, and im not stupid old timer!" She angrily huffs back at him.  
"Well seems someone needs a nap does she!" The Warrior laughs right back at her.  
Her face turns a bright red and she sits back down on the chair. She blows her curly red hair from her face and also notices some dirt on her black jeans. She casually wipes them off and straightens her white uniform shirt.  
After a few minutes she remembers what happened, him saving her from that awful Dalek that appeared. She remembered seeing a tiny blue box appear out of thin air.  
Her eyes widen, she realizes the only place she can be is in the tiny blue box she had seen. She looks around at the room an gazes in amazement of how enormous on the inside compared to the outside. The Warrior notices it and answered before she could even open her mouth.  
"Yes its bigger on the inside, Timelord technology, yes yes i know...mind boggling." His tone is sarcastic still at this point and bitter.  
"Timelord, i knew you had to be one of those." She announces as he turns to her.  
"Yes yes I am the Doc-" he stops himself, he dosent believe that anymore. Time to invent a name.  
"John...John smith, thats my name...John Smith." He repeats it after the awkward silence.  
"Well alright i believe ya ole timer. Why aren't you on Galifrey fighting on the front lines?" Mona stands and walks around the TARDIS.  
"I am on my way there now. I am going to end this wretched war." His bitterness flows as poison from a snake as he replies.  
"How exactly are you going to take me home, i never even gave you my home planet coordinates?" Mona asks as she look over at him.  
"Well you did in your stupor earlier. You didnt give me exact Coordinates however i do know where Morellium V is." The Warrior dosent look up now from the TARDIS as he goes over some equations while configuring the engines.  
"Yes well, maybe i dont want to go home. Did you think of that ole timer? Also do you actually think im going to believe this box travels, my planet is light years away." Mona states now as she feels a bit comfortable.  
The Warrior does look up now in pure amazement.  
"Now let me see if i understand your thought process young lady. You just met me not to long ago, you know my name, that i probably couldve lied about, you know im a Timelord heading to Galifrey to fight in the war, and you just want to tromp along, could be killed, kidnapped ,and your pretty contempt with the risk?" Its quiet for a moment.  
"Yea...why not , you know you only live once." Mona scoff and smiles at the Warrior.  
"Oh for heavens sake child, you must be thick." The Warrior shakes his head in dis belief.  
Before Mona can make any sort of counter argument there is a loud sonic boom. The mid-piece of the console stops moving and it means they had landed.  
"Well my dear seems we have arrived,if you would be on your way im a very busy man." The Warrior opens the Door from the console and shoos her away.  
She peeks her head out the door, she is amazed at how shirt a time it took her to get home in this raggedy blue box. She still was very adamant about bot going home. She turns around to the Doctor.  
"I aint goin nowhere ole timer, I have nothing left here any more thats why i left to study on Skaro. So im staying with you, unless your going to pick me up and carry me out yourself, and im sure you would break a hip." Mona scoffs at the end of her statement.  
"My dear you would be surprised." He retorts, "fine i wont stop you but your not my problem. Im not your keeper. If you come you go do whatever you are going to do Mona. I have official business to attend to." The Warrior spouts back at Mona and then closes the door as she nods.  
The TARDIS wheeze's and they leave her home planet. However his discussion with her wasn't over. Something did not seem right about this young lady, she was to eager to risk it all or nothing. Galifrey was no place for a child what so ever. The Warrior sets in coordinates for his planet then looks up at his company.  
"So what were you studying on Skaro? You do know that is the Dalek homeworld?" The Warrior walks from the around the console to where she is now sitting.  
"Well, i left Morellium V to study on Skaro with the Thals, however my transport ship malfunctioned and crashed into the jungles there. The entire crew Died but me. It was horrible however i pushed on looking for the Thals, they are a very advanced race. I was looking to learn to be a Galactic Medical Officer. Thal medicine is so advanced." Mona explains, " However there only academy was on Skaro, and by the time i reached it, it had been raided and evacuated." Mona looks down at her feet as she explains this tragic story.  
The Warrior feels a soft spot in his hearts.  
"Yes well my dear, i do apologize for your stroke of bad luck. However why go with me to Galifrey? Obviously your an educated young lady, you know this Time war is destroying everything. Why go there?" The Warrior is a bit puzzled at this point.  
"Well the night we crashed on Skaro i did what could for the few that were injured, i just..." Mona chokes up a bit but dosent show tears. " I just did not have the equipment. So maybe i can help, i may not be a Galactic Medical Officer, however i do no basic Doctoring." Mona looks back up at him now.  
The Warrior turns around and walks back to the other side of the console.  
"Yes well Time Lord anatomy very different." He remarks.  
"Yes well i have studied the dual-cardiovascular system, the regeneration process, and many other parts of your anatomy. Speaking of, which regeneration are you john smith?" The ever so knowing mona asks.  
The Warrior stops and squints his eyes to think.  
"Ohhh...hmm well im not sure i can even remember a number for me, oh blast." The Warrior frustratingly answered.  
It did get quiet for a bit after that. The sounds of the different mechanized pieces in the console all working together almost sounded like some orchestra playing the ode to joy. Then through the silence the great boom of the TARDIS sounded once more along with its wheezing. They had once again landed, this time on Galifrey. The Warrior opens the Doors and begins to walk out of them as Mona follows.  
"Keep with me for a few..." He tells Mona.."maybe we can help one another." And they both walk out under the burnt orange sky into the capital.


	2. Chapter 2

The few moments of quiet go fast as even out side of the glass Dome surrounding the capital you could here beings die up in sky trenches. Blasts of energy destroying command ships and other types of weapons. Mona's head swings around as she walks hearing the devastation however it dosent seem to phase the warrior. They both walk over a bridge with an overview of parts of the city, that lead in to the chambers of Romana. The Capital city of Galifrey, otherwise known as the Citadel, was gorgeous even in the chaos of war. Mona was so amazed at the different TARDIS's deploying from the Citadel to go up and fight off the Daleks. However soon the sights of the Orange sky and beautiful Domed city were gone as they began there descent into the inner chamber of the President Romana. The inside is a bit darker but still so intriguing. The halls are arches instead of a more rectagular shape. Through the arches there are different designs and words in Galrifreyan all in gold ores. They proceeded through the archways, there footsteps echoing through like shots from cannons rattling the countryside.  
Then after a stroll that seemed forever, and a silence that would drive any one mad, the come to an opening which leads to a sort of intersection room. Timelords walking all about from door to lift to other its chaotic. The Warrior stops for a few seconds to take a look around. He then takes a big sniff in through his nose. Mona asks what hes doing.  
"Uh, what are you doing there old timer?"  
"Stop calling me old timer, i despise that. Well im just smelling the air of the Timelords, new nose." He chuckles a bit and signals her her to follow as they head for a desk on the far wall in front of them. To the left sits an intimidating , giant door.  
"Whatever ole timer." Mona Sarcastically remarks. The Warrior ignores it and gies up to the desk where there is a secretary of some sorts working.  
"Yes, hello my Dear I am here to see President Romanadvoratrelundar. Is she is?" The Warrior asks ever so sweetly.  
The secretary looks yp from a form she is filling out.  
"Well yes shes in however i cant let just any time lord walk in. You need to have an appointment with her, shes a very busy lady. Who are you exactly?" She asks.  
"Yes well just intercom in there to her and tell her Doctor John Smith is here to see her." The Warrior replies.  
"You didnt tell me you were a Doctor to." Whispers Mona to the Warrior.  
"Im not now hush mona." Whispers back The Warrior.  
Mona in confusion dosent reply.  
"Yes, well she says she not sure who you are." The Secretary looks back up at the Warrior.  
The Warrior grabs the intercom hologram device and projects himself.  
"President Romanadvoratrelundar, are you telling me you dont remember who i am, good Doctor John Smith?" The Warrior asks so sarcastically.  
The Doors then open slowly. The Doctor and Mona make there way inside.  
The Chambers of The Lady President of Galifrey are astounding. So that she could have the room she wanted to live from her office, they installed the same Timelord Technology that makes the TARDIS bigger on the inside. To describe this room would mean there were words in thee English language to use. She herself was very beautiful. Romana II was a great leader of Galifrey, and a great friend to The Warrior.  
"Doctor, its good to see you, where have you been, I see you have regenerated...poor thing, oh and who is this." Romana 's teases the Warrior.  
"Ive been everywhere, " The Warrior chuckles. " And your just jealous of my matured look, its the new 100. Oh yes this is Mona, she is an aspiring Galactic Medical Officer." The Warrior motions for Romana to greet her.  
"Hello Lady President, so very honored to meet you." Mona curtseys in respect to The Lady President.  
"My Dear girl you dont have to do that, your gonna give me a raging ego." Laughs Romana  
"So why have you come here with Doctor, he did tell you were in the middle of what has been called The Last Great Time War?" Romana Asks looking back at the Warrior then to Mona.  
"Yes he did, but ive came to help. He'd tried to leave me back on my home planet. I adamantly refused." Mona smiles so proud of herself.  
"Yes well good luck then we have many medical staff members that do require assistance, im sure you can be of some help somewhere." Romana replies.  
Romana then notices the energy rifle strapped to the Warriors back.  
"Mona, may you excuse the Doctor and I. I need to speak with him privately. As you can see my office here is massive, go explore. Just be weary, dont get lost. I tend to do that sometimes." Romana smiles and Mona nods and goes off towards some artifacts to explore.  
Romana turns to the Warrior  
"Doctor what is that weapon there in the holster on your back. Ive never known you to take up arms." She asks worriedly.  
"Romana, things have changed. The TimeWar is destroying everything in existence.  
While i was away i tried to save this girl,Cass, On a crashing space Loader. She wouldnt leave with me after she realized i was a TimeLord. The war has made. The universe hate us all and i am no different. We crashed on Karn, she died, and so did I. However the Sisterhood of Karn revived me, to plead my return to Galifrey and stop the war by any means necessary. I agreed, and they gave me an elixir to regenerate into this body, a Warriors body. Thats is why i am here, to lead our troops into the bloodiest battles any being has ever seen. Thats my curse, that is why i am no longer The Doctor. Call me what you will but i am not the Doctor anymore for what i will have to do." The Doctor turns to her desk while he explains fidgeting with a pen on the desk.  
"Your a warrior? Doctor why not leave the universe, i understand that you are not a coward. This could kill you." Romana pleads.  
"I could run, but it would follow, eventually if not stopped this war will destroy everything in existence. Millions and millions of innocent life destroyed, whole species extinct and i cant let that happen. However i know some will perish, but i will try my best to prevent that." The Warrior puts his fist to the desk.  
"I understand Doctor..." Romana replies but then silence falls over the two as they both let the situation sink in. The Warrior proceeds to break the silence.  
"So, how are the sky trenches holding?" He turns to her now with this very serious face.  
"Well they are pristine for the moment. But im not so sure myself. We run diagnostics on a tri-hourly basis, troubleshooting if any thing. Here at the citadel they are still pristine and so are the ones over Arcadia." She looks at a form on her desk.  
"However the war is raging, were losing so many men its un fathomable. Were bringing them back to life but this all seems insane. Rassilon wants me to leave office." Romana's stress was so easy to see at this point.  
"Why is Rassilon asking for the position now?" The Warrior ask in confusion.  
"Im stalling him in one of his horrible plans, unfortunately I alone stand in the way of Resurrecting the Master." Her voice cracks at the even mention of his name.  
"The MASTER!" The Doctor shouts, "THESE BUMBLING IDIOTS WANT TO RESURRECT THE MASTER! Why at a time like this?" The Warrior is flabbergasted.  
"Rassilon seems to think that The Master's blatant insanity can be an asset. He believes he can go against the Daleks with the full fledge of his anger and insanity and save Galifrey from imminent destruction. Now calm down we dont need the entire Dalek battle fleet knowing." Romana urges the Warrior.  
The Warrior calms it down a bit and Romana continues to talk; "I fear i will soon have to leave office. Rassilon is wanting to resort to insanity to save us all. I can only stall him, not halt his suggestion to the council to remove me." She rounds her desk and sits down with a sigh.  
"Rassilon has them all convinced that he can help then..." The Warrior puts his hands behind his back in a pacing position.  
"Romana you carry on with your Presidential duties. I am going to go and try to convince Rassilon from committing such a unspeakable travesty." He turns around stil in the pacing position. "Mona.." He calls, "lets go deary weve got places to be."  
Mona comes very quickly and follows him out.  
"Doctor!" Yells Romana, "Good luck.." She wishes and out the door they both go. The Warrior leads them both out and then as they hit the intersection room a direct left headed towards where the council was. Mona was ready to speak.  
"Yea so i pretty much heard every thing in there, whos the Master, and Rassilon?" Mona asks as they walk down the corridor to the lift.  
"The Master is someone like me, another TimeLord i mean. He is evil, the darkest of the darkest. Also filled with insanity. Hes been out to destroy me for a very long time. Im everything he hates." The Warrior coughs then opens the lift for Mona to go in first. They get in and he presses the last button on the panel. He then continues; "Rassilon is the father of our species. He is the one who made it possible to time time travel, him and Omega." The Warrior explains to Mona.  
"Then from what i heard from you all he is like some madman." Mona looks at the Warrior in confusion.  
"Well Mona, it wasn't always like that. At one time he was a great leader, a hero. Hated corruption and political thievery. Then he began to age, and as the years went by he became more and more afraid of one day running out of regenerations and death. He has became a shell of a great leader." The Warrior Looks straight ahead as he tells this story. Mona is as attentive as a child listening to a bed time story.  
"However the shell is all the high council of TimeLords need to follow him any where. Although there are a few who have became just as him, just as corrupted i mean. The other percentage, a very small one at that, do think he has grown out of touch however are too afraid of political, and quite literal in some cases, execution. I must convince him not to resurrect The Master. The consequences could be ever so grave." The Warriors face so worried at this moment.  
There is a few moments of silence after that.  
"So!" Shatters Mona, " what happened to the we go our own way deal you were speaking about back in the TARDIS ole timer?" The holier than thou attitude flairs up as she ask's the Warrior. In the attempt to avoid catching himself going back on his word he pulls his sonic from the jacket of his coat.  
"Cant this blasted thing go any Faster?" He so casually avoids.  
"Oh no you dont ole timer, dont you go ignoring me!" Shouts Mona simply teasing The Warrior.  
"Oh for Heavens Sake, fine. I may have been a bit harsh on you. I thought you would be in danger. You still could be." He admits as his sonic begins to make the lift go a bit faster than Before.  
"So your reasoning was leave me by myself, on a planet at war with the Daleks?..." Mona Replies with her hands on her hips.  
"Yeeeeeaaaa...maybe not my best reasoning i do admit..." They both laugh and soon after the lift reaches the underground council room where Rassilon would be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good to see you again Doctor." Rassilon greets as he stands from his desk to walk around it. The office was much smaller than Romanas, however you wouldn't expect that since Rassilon was the Founder of the species.  
"I thought you had surely perished in the abyss of this bloody war." Rassilon Continues.  
"Yes well, it has been a while since i returned. Had a lot of unfinished business to attend to before i came here to fight the good fight." Teases the Warrior.  
"Yes well who might this be then?" Rassilon motions to Mona.  
"Well, hello lord Rassilon." Mona replies, " My name is Mona.  
"Well pleased to meet you Mona." Rassilon turns his attention back to the Warrior as he shakes Mona's hand.  
"Well Doctor, i see you have Regenerated, what is it now Eighth, Ninth?" Rassilon walks back to his desk and motions fort them to sit down in the two velvet, infinity sign, embroidered chairs in front of him.  
"Yes well Rassilon Ive been informed that you plan on resurrecting The Master. I must implore you to reconsider. He is a Absolute madman." The Warrior and Mona both sit down as he makes his argument.  
"Yes yes i know he is, thats why we've had this revelation. His insanity can be a key asset to us defeating the Daleks." Rassilon laughs as he elaborates on his plans.  
"Rassilon this war is destroying everything in existence. So many planets caught in the crossfire, so much innocent life lost. By bringing back the Master all your doing is risking so many more lives!" The Warrior pleads in anger of Rassilon.  
"!What would you have me do Doctor?! Run away as you have dont for eons?! We are losing millions up there in the sky trenches, and TARDIS after TARDIS is being destroyed. We build more yes but the Daleks are destroying more than we can put out. Galifrey will stand, and if itt akes a mad man to help lead us outt hen so be it.!" Rassilon shouts the last statement of his rebuttal. The Warrior begins to talk but is motioned to cease.  
"Doctor there is nothing else to say. The process was voted on last evening. It has began and will end soon." Rassilon interrupts.  
The Warrior stands from his chair and motions nona to do the same.  
"Rassilon i regenerated to end this war. I will end it, one way or the other." The Warriors voice full of rage, he then turns around and proceeds to leave.  
"!?Doctor...!?Doctor what do you mean?!" Rassilon stands confused and angry, very angry. However the Warrior Dosent reply, and walks out.  
The Warrior is silently filled with rage as they walk back to the lift, Mona dosent say a word until there in and on there way up. He takes his sonic as they begin there ascension to make it go by a bit quicker than last.  
"So its too late then?" Mona sighs.  
"No Mona its never too late. Rassilon will just have to see the error in his ways. Unfortunately i fear that Galifrey in some way will have to pay for his mistake." The Warriors voice,wise and raspy, fades near the end of that last statement.  
"Well what are we doing now then ole timer?" Mona asks as they both wait to reach the top.  
"Well, Mona i am going to go do what i came here for. Im going to the sky trenches above the citadel. Millions are dying and being brought back, or regenerating but eventually that wont be possible. Eventually you cant bring one back, they just die." The Warrior's stern voice returns.  
"Well what am i to do?"  
"You are going to stay with Romana, and do as she says." The Warrior commands.  
"Yea i don't think so ole timer. Im not just some dainty little flower. I can handle a weapon, the only reason you had to save me from that Dalek is that i didnt have a weapon at he time." Mona spouts back.  
"No...you will not go, it is to dangerous." The Warrior scolds.  
"There is no yes or no there Doctor. Im going with you whether you like it or not." Mona folds her arms as she tells the Warrior whats going to be.  
The Warrior smiles a bit. It almost makes him reminisce to the days of traveling with another live pistol companion, Ace.  
Ace had been so young. So protective to over her Professor. Carrying that nitro 9 around in her book bag, that couldn't have been safe. Butt hose were the days when it was fun, when it was worth it, when he was really the Doctor.  
"Doctor?" Mona attempts to bring him back to reality. " hey ole Timer!" She calls again and this time the Warrior does come back. He blinks a bit and sort of becomes aware of his surroundings.  
"Hmm yes uh..." The Dumbfounded Warrior replies.  
"Were here, ready to go?" Mona asks looking at him, attempting to scope out some thing wrong.  
"Hmm yes yes then to the TARDIS then." The Warrior walks out of the lift and Mona is quickly on his heels.  
They Both make there way through the winding corridors and out under the Orange Sun again until they come upon the TARDIS.  
"You know, never knew Galifrey was as beautiful as it is." Says Mona as they are about to walk into the TARDIS.  
"Yes well so many great memories here, great home to grow up on, " smiles The Warrior. "Rolling through the red grass, in the streets of Arcadia when we would visit." There was a smile of memories on his face, he then turned around and into the TARDIS he popped followed by Mona.  
"So what exactly is a sky trench?" Asks Mona ash she goes to the seat she was in before.  
"Well its actually hard to explain..." He begins to program coordinates, "Sky trenches are like great walls of air and floating steel. The atmosphere on Galifrey is a bit harsher than any other planet in the Kasterborus system. The high winds spin around the planet so fast they create an impenetrable wall of air. Now before we created the regulizers, that are equipped on the panels over the cities of Galifrey, the wall of air did protect us but is was un controllable an un reliable. The regulizers..." He stops to pull the lever that makes the TARDIS to dematerialize. "The Regulizers keep the wing at a steady pace instead of a changing natural speed. Its so the wall of air stays constant. Where we are headed is one of the many panels, that are connected to each other for maintenance, that are under attack." The Warrior explain all of this as his sonic comes out, and so does his laser rifle, so that he can raise the power level. He then walks over to a staircase leading to under the console.  
"Stay here ill be right back!" He shouts as he walks down.  
He goes down under the console and then gets on both knees as he pops some screws that hold the partial vent over a hiding place. He then pulls a wooden chest from the hole in the TARDIS. His hearts pound, this chest was ominous however he knew what was in it. The Seal of the Time Lord rest upon it as he opens to an arsenal of weapons. The arsenal of weapons include several De-Mat grenades,phasers with the incendiary setting, and several other death machines he had collected over the years. Then through it all he finds a bar of Aces Nitro 9 with an old sack she would put her things in. Tears well up but no time reminisce now. He quickly bundles what he needs in the old sack and goes back to the console room with Mona.  
"Right now we should be landing, when we go out here remember there is a war going on. You stay with me, keep your head down until we reach the tower on the panel. There we can find command and begin maneuvers to defeat the Daleks." The Warrior orders. Mona sarcastically salutes ,and goes to the Door behind The Warrior. The Doors open and the blasts from Daleks and timelords are deafening. Immediately the warrior begins counter fire trying to move Mona and himself to the tower 60 yards away. The blasts shoot Dalek after Dalek down but it seems there are two in every ones place. As there sprinting and firing back they run into TimeLord military also defending the Sky trench. As Mona is sprinting she catches a glimpse of one man falling off the Sky Trench after being hit by a Dalek Ray. She is horrified. Blood rains every where from fallen Galifreyans. The ones that weren't completely disintegrated lay disfigured and deformed awaiting death as an old friend. The Atrocities were also noticed by the Warrior as they ran under the Orange sky getting closer and closer to the Tower. Suddenly a Dalek hovers right in front of them att he entrance.  
"EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!" Screams the Dalek.  
The Warrior pulls out his sonic screwdriver to repel the ray. It works however the ray is a bit more advanced that his screwdriver.  
"MONA PICK A DE MAT GRENADE FROM MY POCKET YOU WILL SEE FOUR NUMBER INITIATE IMPLOSION SETTING ONE!" The Warrior Shouts over the battlefield they were in.  
Mona quickly grabs one and throws it on the Dalek. The Dalek stops his assault and then quickly the Warrior tackles Mona to the floor as the it silently implodes over them. Without words The Warrior looks up and grabs mona to burst in through the entrance where they would be safe.  
The tower is filled with other Galifreyan commanders and other soldiers arriving in there By trans-mat.  
"Mona are you ok?" Asks The Warrior as they both stand as two high commanding Officers come to the side of them both.  
"Identify yourselves!" Orders theTimeLord commander.  
"Doctor John Smith, and Mona at your service." Replies the Warrior as he dusts himself off.  
"Welcome to tower Koreen." Says the commander sternly.  
"Well well thank you there ,now whats the situation?" The Warrior points toward the screen to the front showing all events outside the Tower.  
"Well same as usual another siege, we've been getting the same maneuver over and over, losing man after man for them to fail at penetrating through the sky trench.  
"Blimey my head hurts!" Complains Mona.  
"Are you sure your alright there Mona?" The Warrior puts his hand on her back, concerned.  
"Yea yea im good, its just really loud out there." Mona replies.  
"Do you need medical attention?" Says the commander.  
"No no no, im fine im ok." Mona assures them both.  
"Well commander do you have a name?" Asks the Warrior.  
"Just The Commander sir." He salutes the Warrior as he answers the question.  
"Yes yes yes dont salute me." The Warrior states.  
The Commander awkwardly puts his hand down.  
The Warrior proceeds to make himself at home and begin helping by creating Electro magnetic pulse projectiles to hurl at the Daleks in battle. As Mona was his assistant she gathered his supplies and rations and such. However one of the biggest battles of the war was right around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

The days wander in the speed of the seasons as the Warrior and Mona help defend the operating tower and panels connected to the sky trench defending the citadel. The Warrior is briefing a regiment to attack key Dalek attack ships. The War TARDIS's sat prepped and ready to deploy as the Warrior finished his briefing.  
"Further more, i will send a signal once i have made it aboard. Do not move until you receive the signal. These blasted TARDIS's shields arent the best." The Warrior explains as he stands in front of about a dozen TimeLord Soldiers.  
"Before i deploy the signal i will have already detonated the EMP disabling the craft and its neighboring crafts." The Warrior then turns to point at the scanner behind him. "These Crafts hanging out to the side here will be an advantage, however after the EMP is activated it will only last for a few minutes. The Daleks will be able to adapt. So you must be ready, and act quickly if we are to make any sort of dent." Commands the Warrior. The Soldiers all salute.  
"Yes now dont salute me get to your positions and await my signal." The Warrior turns and walks to his TARDIS. He walks in and theres Mona fitting her new laser rifle with a frontal grip.  
"Well Mona it is time to make our leave. Are you completely sure you arent afraid?" Asks the Warrior as he regulates The TARDIS shields to with take the EMP.  
"Ole timer, would you stop worrying about me and lets get this show on the road." Replies Mona looking over at him lowering her modified weapon to her side. The Warrior smiles and finishes his task.  
"Alright, that should do it old girl!" He excitingly shouts att he TARDIS.  
"Yes yes you will be just fine, now lets get on with it, shall we?" He continues hid dialogue with the Machine. The Warrior then pulls a lever and the TARDIS de materializes from the sky trench.  
"Yes now Mona, if things go as i plan, this could be a major victory in the war." The Warrior boasts as they stand in the TARDIS waiting to arrive at their destination.  
"Yes yes maybe ole timer, we can only hope so." Says Mona. Then. Before they can reach there destination comes a message from the Time Lords. A hologram message opens inside the TARDIS over the console appearing to be from Rassilon.  
"Doctor you must cease this operation at once!" A very worried Rassilon commands.  
"What are you Talking about?" Replies Mona.  
"The Daleks are asking for a cease fire we must concur in the interest of our countrymen!" Rassilons in forms.  
"A cease fire? You believe them, are you a moron!?" Shouts the Warrior in disbelief.  
"This could be the end of this barbaric war, and i shall not be debating that with you as of now. However i do wish to speak with you face to face." Replies Rassilon and then as quickly as it started, hes gone.  
"Well, thats that i believe." Says the Warrior as he changes course back to Rassilon.  
"What do you mean thats that?!" Asks Mona now infuriatingly surprised.  
"Well what would you have me do? Risk the fact that they are un trustworthy and attack them as they are asking for a cease fire. The only thing i want is for this blasted war to end. I realize you have only been here for a few days, however this war has been raging for six years my dear. In six years weve done all of this. I cannot take that risk." The Angry Warrior pulls the lever and the TARDIS trembles changing course.  
"I just figured you would fight more!" Replies Mona as she sits back in her seat.  
The Warrior ignores her as he fidgets with the TARDIS controls. Then the signature wheezing sound begins and the piece in the middle of the console ceases movement which means they have landed. Quickly The Warrior makes his way to the doors as they walk directly into the chambers of Rassilon.  
"Well you were always one for an entrance Doctor." Says Rassilon cheekily as he greets them.  
"Well Rassilon lets cut to the chase here, what makes you believe there will be no double cross here?" Says The Warrior very angrily.  
"Well yes there isnt any evidence to prove that they are trust worthy i do agree. That is beside the point, they have no reason to believe that we wouldn't do the same." Rassilon replies attempting to diffuse the situation.  
"They have killed so many, even outside the Time War!" Mona shouts at Rassilon. The Warrior looks to his companion in surprise.  
"You will watch your tongue at me girl!" Shouts Rassilon at the Dis respect of Mona.  
"You need to calm down, this is my companion, my friend. You do not speak to her in such a manner!" The Warrior steps in between the two.  
"Doctor you may defend her now but with that tone of voice she will have further problems here on Galifrey." Rassilon remarks. He then attempts to change the subject.  
"Look Doctor there is nothing that can be said to change this. They may still be holding there position however they have ceased all military activity opposing us. We have Done the same. We are also preparing for the first of many peace talks with the Daleks." Rassilon confidently says. The Warrior sighs in disbelief.  
"I do hope you lose this attitude you have there Doctor you will be one of the Delegates representing Galifrey." Rassilon informs the Warrior. The Warrior looks up from his sigh, eyes wide.  
"Where are you planning to have these peace talks Rassilon? And who is the other delegates?" Asks the Warrior now with a more worried tone.  
"Well it shall be you, myself, and the Master, who has been finally successfully revived. We also plan on having the Talks on the Cruciform, its neutral ground." Rassilon then walks back to behind his desk.  
"I was as afraid of such. You are wanting to hold these barbaric killing machines in one of the most important Galifreyan built satellite ever created. If they were to learn the history of that plat form, the equations you used to solve the time travlel achievement, they could possibly destroy everything in existence! Also you believe that the Master is mentally capable of carrying on peace delegations with Daleks! Wheres Romana, why isnt she coming in his stead?!" The Angry Warrior fires his inquiry.  
"Romana has stepped down as Lady President ,and exiled herself from Galifrey. I am acting Lord President until the war has the meeting is very shortly so i will meet you there soon, the Master is awaiting your arrival." Rassilon looks down at his desk as the Warrior and Mona stand in front of him.  
"Well we will be there, and i will say i told you so when the time is right Rassilon, when the time is right." Says the Warrior as he turns to head back into his TARDIS. Rassilon sits and watches as the blue police box disappears.  
"Mona..." Says the Warrior as they jump into the vortex. "I have a plan for emergency defense now listen very closely..." The Warrior begins to speak very quietly, almost inaudible.

The Hours Pass and the meeting is about to begin on the cruciform satellite. The Master stands in the middle on the seal of Galifrey with Rassilon awaiting The Warrior. The Master looks a bit different than the last time The Warrior had seen him. Now reduced to a short old man. His newly fitted black suit did not match his appearance. His snow white hair almost made him look like a young father christmas.  
Then through the silence The TARDIS begins its materialization process. The whooshing and wheezing finally end and The Warrior exits the TARDIS.  
"Well, it has been a very long time Doctor..." Says the Master holding both arms out wide as if to engage a hug.  
"Dont touch me Master!" The Warrior scolds.  
"Well a bit touchy i see after a few hundred years..." The Master ends his hug and backs away.  
"Yes well a psychopathic murderer can put you a bit on edge." Replies The Warrior.  
"Wheres your companion Doctor?" Asks Rassilon.  
"Shes back on Galifrey staying with a personal friend until were done with this debacle here." Replies The Warrior as he shifts his attention to the airlock.  
"Yes well thats a shame, i always love meeting the little apes you carry around." The Master grins as he can see the Warrior become a tad angry.  
"Master, now you will act accordingly." Commands Rassilon  
"Yes yes i do apologize i have been dead for a while. Just wanted a quick laugh." Scoffs the Master.  
Then the air locks deploy and open. The Emperor Dalek followed by two higher up soldier Daleks roll in. It takes a few moments however they arrive in the middle of the cruciform where the three Timelords are standing.  
"Well so elegant to meet you Emperor Dalek." Greets Rassilon.  
"WE ARE PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" Screams the Emperor Dalek in its malevolent metallic voice.  
"Yes well shall we proceed, i am Rassilon as you may well know." Rassilon motions to himself, he then motions to his other associates, " these people are the Master, and The Doctor."  
The Emperor Dalek immiediantly Moved his attention to the Doctor.  
"WE HAVE MET YOU MANY TIMES BEFORE! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TRUST US, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" The Dalek Emperor asks.  
"Yes well that is true, i want peace just as much as you do. There fore i will put away any rivalry..." The Warrior takes a glare at the Master, " any rivalry to do so. For the sake of the universe.  
The Master stands silent not wanting to get shot.  
"WELL HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE EXTERMINATE THI PROBLEM BETWEEN US?" Emperor Dalek once again asks.  
"Well..." Rassilon speaks up. "We could create a neutral zone between our two star systems. To keep the peace."  
"A NEUTRAL ZONE? DO YOU IMPLY WE CUT ALL CONTACT?" The Emperor Dalek once again inquires.  
"Well that could be a choice, however we could eventually learn to share-" Rassilon is cut off.  
"DALEKS DO NOT SHARE, DALEKS ONLY RULE, WE WILL RULE, WE WILL EXTERMINATE EVERY THING ON YOUR PLANET TIIIIMMME LOOORD!"


End file.
